


Bewitched

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bewitched - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Multi, Witches, scis&spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: A quiet night of watching Bewitched reruns reveals more than one thing about Fitz, Hunter, Jemma and Bobbi.Written for the fall prompt Bewitched.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful @Libbyweasley

"This show is so stupid!" Hunter declared just as they were starting another episode.

"Right?!" Fitz added, turning around to look at his boyfriend sitting on the other side of the couch with Jemma and Bobbi between them.

"You don't like witches?" Bobbi asked.

"It's too retro for you maybe?" Jemma added. To be honest, she found it more than a little too retro for her taste, but after gorging on all the Halloween candy they hadn't given out to kids, the four of them had been too lazy to decide on something specific to watch and had just switched channels until they found anything that wasn't reality TV. The four of them were too young to have watched Bewitched when it first aired but it was such a classic that Jemma and Bobbi had been surprised when Fitz and Hunter had said they'd never watched it.

"No, witches are cool," Fitz said.

"And retro can be fun. But Endora's right. Samantha should dump Darrin’s arse, he doesn't deserve her."

"Yeah, she's fine with him looking dumb as hell, he should accept her having magical powers."

"Exactly!" Hunter exclaimed, slapping his hands on his thighs.

Jemma laughed, exchanging a knowing look with Bobbi. They always loved it when their boyfriends got extra serious over something as trivial as a TV show or a football match, but this time it was much better.

"Honestly, if Samantha was my wife, I'd be over the moon," he added.

"Yeah," Fitz replied, grinning as he leaned forward even more to see Hunter better. "You want to go on holidays, no need to book a plane, just teleport there!"

"Yes! He's really stupid on top of being an arse."

Fitz hummed his assent and they both flopped back onto the couch in synchrony. Jemma took the opportunity to reclaim her spot in the crook of his neck. The giant blanket they were huddled under was rather nice but nothing beat body heat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. Body heat and the sweetest man.

Underneath the blanket, she reached for Bobbi's hand.

"Should we tell them now?"

"I don't know... it's still a little soon maybe," Bobbi replied, her voice resonating in Jemma's head with Fitz and Hunter none the wiser. "But when we're ready, I feel like it's going to be just fine."

Jemma turned her head slightly to look at Bobbi and they shared a sweet smile. When they had met at a party four months ago, they hadn't expected to fall for each other. Or for the same two men. Or that these two men would also fall for each other and them. And it had certainly surprised their common friend when they'd finally all gotten together. Her parties were known for getting people together but a foursome was something entirely new. But Jemma suspected her friend's surprise would be nothing compared to how Fitz and Hunter would react when they told them they were witches. But Bobbi was right. Even though it was just a TV show, their reaction felt genuine. Maybe ending up watching this show together had been a sign. Whatever it was, it made Jemma feel lighter and ridiculously happy.

"They're really sweet, aren't they?" Jemma said, nodding towards Hunter who was shaking his head at the TV.

"Awfully so," Bobbi answered before wrapping her arm around Hunter's shoulder and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Jemma bit her lip in delight as she felt the sensations through Bobbi's hand, the taste of beer on Hunter's tongue and the scratchiness of his beard.

Looking up at Fitz, Jemma cupped his cheek and pulled him down to kiss him, the sweet taste on his lips and the warmth of his fingers on her neck making her shiver in pleasure. Bobbi squeezed Jemma's hand as she moaned against Hunter's lips.

They were all a little breathless when they broke apart.

"W-what did we do to deserve this?" Fitz asked, visibly flustered and his eyes gone all dark. Jemma chuckled softly.

"Nothing just..."

"We're lucky to have you as boyfriends," Bobbi finished for her.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked, looking towards Fitz again as if looking for confirmation Bobbi and she were indeed talking about them.

"You're the kind of boyfriend Samantha deserved."

"Because we don't look dumb?" Hunter grinned.

"Because you're the sweetest."

"But you also look very cute and not dumb at all," Jemma added.

They shared an adorably proud smile before sitting back on the couch, pressing the girls closer together as they wrapped their arms around them, their hands touching on the back of the couch.

Jemma let her head fall against Bobbi's shoulder as she turned her attention back to the TV. Endora was once more reminding Samantha that she shouldn't have to choose between her powers and the man she loved. She was right of course and Jemma had a feeling that it was a choice she would never have to make.


End file.
